All's Fun and Games til Someone Loses an Eye
by funkysoda
Summary: There's this odd feeling whenever she comes across his name...


I have decided that Kyouya's theme song be Switchfoot's Easier Than Love. Hey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

Claimer: I own the plot though.

CHAPTER ONE

Haruhi isn't feeling well today. A constant itch of apprehension and panic takes her now and then. She looks nervously around her for any signs of suspicious goons or darkly tinted limousines.

Today is her birthday. She does not like to think about what might happen.

That was what she was feeling when she was walking to school. However, as no event actually took place (only in her mind, with this rare attack of paranoia), she was already calm and well when she stepped on the school grounds.

Heck. She didn't even remember telling them when her birthday was. Or maybe Kyouya knows. But he sure wouldn't put the effort of telling everyone else.

By the time the host club was meeting, her birthday was already far from her thoughts. She never celebrated much anyways, though her dad makes special dinner every time. She was only wondering what cosplay theme it was today.

Creak. The door swung open as an annoying swarm of rose petals went her way. She never liked those.

'Haruhi-chan!' cried Tamaki, grasping Haruhi's arms and swinging her wildly. 'Hurry up get dressed! You'll like our cosplay theme todaaay…'

'Uh-huh, Haru-chan!' said Hunny enthusiastically, 'We know how much you like--'

He was silenced by Mori, who received questioning eyes from Hunny.

'Huh?' Haruhi realized that something was going on. Thanks to Hunny-senpai.

'Nothing, nothing,' said the twins, carrying her towards the dressing room. 'You're late enough as you are, no time for jibberjabber.'

Right before she entered, she glanced at the only silent member, typing away on his laptop.

She wonders.

She stepped out in a chef costume.

'TADA! Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club's Gourmet Ootoro Demonstration!" yelled everyone in unison, well, except Kyouya, who was writing on his notebook. Cute antics were reserved for customers only.

She was still speechless from elation when suddenly, Kyouya looked up and stared at her. Everyone turned silent as well.

'What is it, Kyouya-senpai?'

He said nothing, but merely started towards her. The others started fading towards the background. The room was dark all around.

'Haruhi, it's okay.' He bent down and leveled his face with hers. He was inching closer.

Their lips were almost touching. Then they did.

'Wake up.'

Huh? She opened her eyes with effort. She was on her bed, messy bed sheets all around. The blinds filtered the sunlight, creating a dim cool feeling in the bedroom. She looked at the clock—6.20 A.M. It was still too early, but she felt that she won't be able to go back to sleep anyway.

Wait. She had a dream didn't she? It was something good, something about the past with her friends. She couldn't remember, but Kyouya was definitely there. He did something puzzling.

She realized she was staring emptily at the mirror in front of her. Two big brown eyes looked back at her. She continued her morning routine as she indulged herself in her thinking.

What happened to them, the host club? It started to break apart when Mori and Hunny left—at least in her opinion. It just wasn't the same. Tamaki? He once asked to be her girlfriend and added that he had been trying to ask her that for at least a year. She refused at first, but he seemed so down that she agreed. The outcome was predictable. His passions gradually waned, and he shamefacedly told her that he wasn't feeling the same way anymore…she could still remember…

It was in the middle of summer right after graduation from the university.

It was raining, too. As if the gods knew all about it.

Haruhi didn't though. They were walking in the park that dreary afternoon.

'H-Haruhi.'

'What is it, Tamaki-kun?

He cringed from the way she had called him. He knew she would be hurt.

'I-I don't think I love you anymore.'

She processed this. She had learned to love him in time. What is this…

'Haruhi, I'm sorry.' He gave her a long hug. 'I'm so sorry…'

She was stunned. She couldn't move at all. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Something about the house he had promised. Something about…moving on.

That was over a year ago. Eventually, she did move on—thanks to her practice. She hardly had any time to think about anything or anyone. Except her parents, of course. She visited her father everyday, since he refused to leave the place that he and his wife had shared. All her study materials wouldn't fit in there, so she had no choice but to live here…

Beep. Beep. Beep. 7 AM. Time for work. She took her time, since she woke up early anyway, and hopped in her car. Off to work.

'Good morning, Miss Haruhi.' She had insisted on a first name basis. She was the head after all, and she thought it was for the best interest of the company to have closer ties.

'Good morning. Is your wife alright now?' The receptionist's wife had suffered a miscarriage.

'She is improving much, ma'am. Thank you very much for the tea you sent us,' he said gratefully. He considered himself a very lucky man to have been employed under her.

'You're welcome. Have a nice day.' She said with a somewhat sad smile and proceeded towards her office. The thoughts she had awhile ago had not left her mind yet.

She sat tiredly on her plush office chair. She had been working only two years, yet she had already achieved the most of her job.

'Miss Haruhi?' her secretary said, peeking in. Haruhi looked up.

'A call from a certain…Kyouya Ootori. He says he is in urgent need of your services.'

She felt a chilly wind pass over her.


End file.
